


Game Night

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt # 464: Truth or Dare.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt # 464: Truth or Dare.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Game Night

~

“It’s a ridiculous children’s game,” said Severus.

Harry grinned. “Hermione and Ron play all the time.” He waggled his eyebrows. “It’s improved their love life. A lot.” 

“No more details about _that_ , thanks,” said Severus, shuddering. 

“Let’s give it a shot,” Harry said. “After all, I picked up that wizarding _Kama Sutra_ this week--” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Indeed.” Crossing his arms, he reclined against the headboard. “Truth or dare?”

Harry licked his lips. “Dare.” 

Severus smirked. “Colour me surprised.” 

When, hours later, they finally collapsed together, however, Severus had to admit that perhaps children’s games weren’t only for children.

~


End file.
